tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Zel’draren
Zel'draren was a ruined city located deep inside the desert of Vhir that was abandoned following the drying up of its main water source in the year 623LN, with the majority of its people leaving over the next twenty years. It was the sister city of Zel'bidaal and was the precursor to the city of Zel'pas. History Early History Zel'draren was founded after Zel'bidaal a common thought from the people of the City of Shapes was that its founders were thieves and money lenders from prisons that escaped into the desert, though this is contrary to the belief of the descendants of Zel'draren itself who hold that their ancestors were another tribe of nomads less vicious than those of Zel'bidaal who sought a city less ruthless and more in line with their beliefs in order and ritual. Some even believe that Zel'draren was founded before Zel'bidaal and that it was the site of the first centralised government, though almost every Zel makes this claim. Zel'draren was a rival to Zel'bidaal for much of its five thousand year long history, with the two disagreeing often on the way to handle affairs with other cultures, though mainly their concerns were trade rights. Zel'draren's leaders often viewed other cultures as being unclean, with them having to constantly apply sanctified oils on their bodies to purify themselves, only those that also carried out these rituals could be regarded as Zelfolk. Abandoning In 623LN, the main source of water that was brought to Zel'draren via a long aqueduct that stretched across the desert ceased to produce any more water, and by 650LN the majority of the population had relocated elsewhere, most going to the newly formed Zel'pas beneath the aqueduct. The city was not completely abandoned, a number of the Faceless chose to remain in the city to defend it, using their survival skills to stay alive in the barren city, keeping it free of lesser monsters that wander into the once powerful Zel. Resettlement Efforts Zel'pas has various factions within it that advocate for and against resettlement of the city with the initial issue being the lack of water now being replaced by the presence of monsters and squatters in the city's ruins. A plan has been laid out many times by a number of different groups all of which usually follow the same pattern of addressing two or three key issues; travel to the source of water deep into the caves from which the aqueduct emerges, slay or drive off all monsters and squatters that have taken up residence in the city and, should water be unavailable from the original source, begin importing water from other smaller wells around the desert. Such a plan has many opponents such as those that point out that the cave system that bears the water source for the city has been scoured many times but all who venture down their have failed to return, others hold on to the ancient rights of their trade that forbids others from selling water in the desert meaning that any such large scale water collecting and distribution would have to be done for free by the city, which is an issue of altruism that few Zelfolk would be willing to provide. Denizens Squatters The majority of living things in the city, besides the various vermin that have thrived in the dead city, are bandits and thieves that have chosen Zel'draren as their hideout. These people are as yet unorganised but a fear among many in Zel'pas is that Zel'draren will grow from a den of thieves into a warlords stronghold. Other peoples from outside the Zelfolk community that have taken residence in Zel'draren are escaped slaves and disenfranchised nomads. The exodus from the city caused a major disruption to life in the region, with slaves being left to die in the city and new 'nomads' taking over ranges once owned by local tribes who are then forced to find sanctuary in the empty city often holding out until conditions become favourable again, others believing that if they can rid the city of monsters the Zelfolk will return and they can reclaim their lost desert routes. Monsters To give an accurate count of the monsters in Zel'draren is impossible as the terrible creatures fight and die amongst themselves in a daily struggle for territory in the city, huge beasts of all sorts native to the desert have found their way into the city to use its walls and buildings as dens and protection against the elements. Beneath the city lies a network of large dungeons that interconnect or end in stairs leading to the surface where these beasts and monsters have found access to, some even being there long before the city was abandoned. The Faceless For more information on this group, see here. The Faceless of Zel'draren that remain are made up of those that stayed in the city when it was abandoned, taking it upon themselves to defend it until the Zelfolk returned, their long life span and expertise in desert survival allowing them to remain active throughout the year. Their numbers have dwindled due to the monsters and bandits that dwell in the ruins, foes they frequently attempt to pit against one another. Zelfolk The few Zelfolk that remain in Zel'draren are a scattered bunch, often in the city for their own reasons which they seldom share, though usually it is to retrieve some artefact lost to a family in the exodus. Others remain to support the Faceless, offering what little assistance they can to the warriors as they try to hang onto their homes. Some streets might contain a single family still hanging on to life in the city, watched over by the Faceless as they scavenge what they can in the city avoiding slavers and bandits. Category:LocationCategory:VhirCategory:Zelfolk